Franziska and Miles
by Wicked-Me
Summary: Due to the review i have recived i have updated this story. this is my first fic. this is Franziska's 13th birthday and Miles trys to impress her. Randr
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the character's in this except for Emily_

_Please excuse the waffle it my first fic. _

_Please r and r._

_Paring Franziska/ Miles _

_This story was inspired by this picture w w w . c o u r t – r e c o r d s . n e t / f a n a r t / a e v I t a s – M I l e s F r a n z I s k a G r e et I n g s . j p g they are all lower case i and no spaces _

Franziska and Miles

The short ice blue tinted hair surrounded the oval face of the thirteen year old.

Sat in her favourite leather backed chair in the library with a large black book that was perched on her knees. The picture she was looking at was that of her mother Emily on her knee was a younger Franziska von Karma one year old to be exact.

Franziska had very few memories of her mother. The pictures are what her father had hidden from her but being the perfect daughter of her farther she found them shortly after he had hidden them from her.

The last memory she had of her mother was before the accident just after Franziska had successfully been taught how to ride her own horse Apollo.

Franziska was the spiting image of Emily the only difference was her hair. Ice blue crossed with a light grey which highlighted Franziska face perfectly. Emily's was pure white so that when ever a colour hit it, it changed to match it perfectly.

When Franziska heard the door snap shut rather loudly the tiny girl it gave her a start, immediately hid the book with great difficulty she looked towards the door and saw no one. When panic finally washed over her, she got off her chair and tried to replace the book back to her fathers original hiding place, it just kept falling from then a light snigger just behind her washed over her, the fear she had left her she knew who would do and why. He did this to scare her because he thought it was funny to see her face.

A boy of fifteen entered slowly materialising from the shadows, his silver hair was half pulled back, held in it place with hair gel but his face was covered with the silver bangs. The covered the steel eye's of Franziska's 'younger' brother.

The steel eyes of the boy held a mixture of amusement and pity for Franziska because he knew as well as she did if they were caught trying to get or put something back that neither one of them should have had they would be in more than just trouble.

It had happened before and would happen again so the anonymous figure walked over to Franziska and offered her his right arm to help her down, she took it gratefully. Successfully replacing the book to it rightful shelf he started to clamber down with a little help from Franziska.

He thanked her and retrieved another book from the opposite shelf, also the one that his 'big' sister had requested from the dark oak shelf, studing together only looking up from the books to check the time. After what seemed hours they put the books back on the correct shelf in the correct order.

After leaving the Von Karma library the pair looked to one and other, with the minute of silence the anonymous figure dressed in the simplest of attire which suited the occasion perfectly. He offered her his arm to escort her to the dinning room with a slight smirk she accepted and gave only one compliment.

"Miles that outfit is exactly what I was going to make you change into should I have had to."

"Ja" Replied Miles

"Ja" came the shy reply

To have received this is an amazing is a prospect in it self the pair set off to the dinning room together. Miles was pleased with this for he knew she disliked his other clothes which was what her farther had requested him to wear but it was her thirteenth birthday why shouldn't he want her to notice him even if it meant suffering the consequences later he was willing to please her for he loved her more than as a brother a someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with should he ever ask her and he would when they were both over eighteen.

Franziska looked her 'younger' brother up and down to find he supported a dark royal blue pant suit with a black waist coat covered by the matching jacket which he left open around his neck he had chosen a white cravat with a sliver stud embossed with a royal blue sapphire to match his chosen suit.

Her attire was a silk pale blue backless V-neck dress which fell just past her ankles to hide the top part of the white heeled Mary Jane's that she favoured to wear that evening. Draped elegantly around her elbows was a silk white scarf and to finish her entire outfit she wore diamond necklace that was given to her for Christmas by Miles.

Enjoying the look of his face which was clear with the smirk on her face she said everything she knew he wanted it to. With that she took his offered arm and together they left for the nights celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
